The never Changing Spain
by Lechurro528
Summary: Spain has only ever been in love with Romano, but when he finds out hes got a secret admirer how will he cope with this? not only does he have one. Romano has a few too. will this break them apart, or make them stronger?
1. Secret admirer

Spain was watering the Garden when his phone rang; he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" his bright green eyes lit up when he heard a certain Italians voice on the other end.

"Hey, tomato bastard, come pick me up from Feli's," Romano clearly didn't want to be at Germanys anymore.

"Alright," Spain said wiping his hands on his jeans. He looked up to the sky for a second then snapped back to reality when he realized he was still on the phone.

"Hurry… if I'm here any longer I might die," Romano hated visiting Feli when he was at Germanys, nothing was worse than spending a damn day with that potato bastard. Romano didn't get why Feliciano could love someone so repulsive.

"Bye Romano, I'll be there soon," Spain hung up and went inside to grab his car keys. He sighed when he walked past the window. He knew he was going to have to ask Romano to help with the Tomato Garden. He went out to the Drive way where his car was parked. He smiled remembering the time he had let Romano drive his car. Good times.

He opened the car door and got in. He twisted the key to start the car and put his seatbelt on.

He backed out of the driveway and Started for Germanys house.

* * *

"OMFG! Don't talk to me you Potato bastard!"Romano hated Germany, and his annoying accent. He still wondered why Feli could be with someone so Repulsive, so cold and horrible. Feli was sweet like honey... Germany was… well he was like a potato... There was a knock at the door, Romano ran to it and answered it. He was happy when he saw a certain Spaniard standing on Germany's porch.

"Spain! Thank god… can we go now?" Romano was ready to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Si, lets go, "Spain Grabbed Romano's hand and led him out to the car. Romano got in on the passenger's side. Just then Spain drove off. Romano Stared out the window the whole ride home.

"So… Romano?"Spain was going to ask for help in the tomato garden.

"Yes, Tomato bastard?" Romano was curious now, usually when Spain asked him something it was interesting. Interesting how stupid of questions the Spaniard could come up with.

"Could you help me with my garden again? I hate to ask but I need your help, I can't do it without you…"Spain said keeping his eyes on the road but still contributing to the conversation.

"You need my help?" Romano smiled on the inside.

"Si…" Spain felt embarrassed that he had to ask for help.

"I guess…. I could help you..." Romano was overjoyed with the idea of working in the garden again. It was the only thing he could do better than Feli. Yah, Feli could draw, cook and sing. But Romano could garden. Feli tried gardening once. He ended up wasting a bunch of flower seeds. Romano went back to reality when the car pulled into the drive way. Romano got out of the car and went inside. It was night already; Spain would have to wait until tomorrow to see Romano in a cute gardening outfit. He couldn't wait.

"Say, Romano?" Spain asked Romano before he went into his room.

"Yah?" Romano looked at him.

"Would you… want to sleep in my room tonight?"Spain asked smiling.

Romano thought about it for a minute, Spain's bed was way comfier then Romanos. "Fine… let me get ready for bed first…"Romano went into his room and got changed into his pajamas while Spain walked into his room. He looked at the bed and saw a note on his pillow. He picked it up and read it:

Dear love,

I want to kiss you, I want to be yours.

I really miss you

Yours truly,

Secret admirer


	2. Sleepy italian and Tomato Gardens

Spain reread it over and over until he could make sense of it. He decided he would sleep and in the morning try to figure it out. He got dressed just as Romano walked in, Romano blushed but Spain didn't notice and continued to get dressed. After Spain was dressed in his pajamas he turned and saw Romano as red as a tomato. Spain smiled because of how cute Romano was.

"Are you ready for bed, Lovi?" Spain asked.

"y-yah," Romano walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers, He was still the color of a ripe tomato on a sunny day.

"Were you watching me get changed?"Spain said getting under the covers as well. Spain looked directly at Romano which only made Romano blush even more. "Cute," Spain breathed.

"n-no, I wasn't watching you get dressed, why would I do that?"Romano's face turned darker red. He didn't want Spain to only think of him as cute, he wanted to be more than just cute to Spain. Not that he would ever tell Spain that, but he deeply wished that he could.

"Mhm, so then why is your face getting all red? I mean if you didn't watch me get dressed?"Spain watched Romano. Not only his face was red now, the blush spread all over him.

"Because, I…I… Fine, damn it. I walked in while you were getting dressed it's not like it was something I wanted to see…"Romano said, even though it was something he would want to see again, he added that to the list of things he would never tell Spain.

"It doesn't matter Roma, get some sleep, "Spain snuggled Romano. Romano loved being snuggled, again another thing Spain would never know.

"Ok…" Romano breathed and then without saying another word fell asleep. Spain looked at him for awhile, Romano was in his arms and he looked so cute. Spain quickly kissed him which only resulted in Romano waking up for a minute but slipped back to sleep. Spain fell asleep soon after that.

When Spain woke up Romano was still asleep, Spain was careful he knew that waking Romano up would only make him angry so he snuck out of bed and went down stairs to make breakfast. He started cooking when a tired Romano came downstairs and rubbed his eyes.

Spain finished making breakfast and set a plate on the table for Romano. Romano ate; Spain made himself a plate and sat down to eat. After they were both done Romano went and got dressed. When he came back downstairs Spain gave him a cute little straw sun hat.

"Aw Lovi you look so cute!" Spain said looking Romano over.

"Shut up tomato bastard," Romano hated wearing straw hats but he hated face sunburns more. He walked out into the garden and got to work. He worked for hours; When Spain came out with lunch the garden was blooming with beautiful tomato blossoms. Spain wondered how it was possible, but Romano did it. He called out for Romano when he couldn't find him he looked down and saw Romano asleep in a patch of flowers.

"Roma, I brought you lunch, "Spain said nudging Romano a little. And with that Romano was wide awake. Romano ate all of his food including half of Spain's.

"Someone's hungry," Spain said as he watched Romano finish off a bowl of pasta then go on to eating tomatoes.

"Of course I'm hungry…" Romano said as if it should've been obvious that he was hungry. Spain looked around at all the really healthy looking tomato plants, and then he remembered who had done this. Sometimes he didn't believe Romano could garden, Romano didn't seem like the "gardening" type, but he knew no matter how odd it was, Romano could indeed Garden well.


	3. The Secret Admirer Strikes Again

Spain looked up to see it was about to rain.

"Roma, let's go inside now," Spain said tugging on Romano's arm.

"Fine…" Romano got up and went inside. After he was in the house Spain realized how dirty he was from being in the garden all this time.

"Someone needs to take a bath "Spain said looking Romano over.

"Shut up! Do you think I don't know that?"Romano's face went a little red.

"Well I was going to get in, maybe you would want to get in with me?" Spain looked at Romano, he watched him turn more and more red.

"n-no, I think I'm going to take a shower…" Romano ran upstairs and got in the shower. While he was in there he wished he had agreed to take a bath with Spain. "Damn it… I'm so stupid…" Romano whispered to himself. He watched as the water went down the drain. He really was dirty. He scrubbed himself and then washed his hair. The water was dirty and gross. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, then walked out to his bedroom and got dressed.

He heard the shower running so he knew Spain was still in the other bathroom. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Romano was shocked. No one was there, but there was a huge bouquet of roses. Romano slammed the door and went and sat on the couch. Spain came down a few minutes later.

"Roma, why did you slam the front door?"Spain asked with his happy smile and gorgeous green eyes.

"Go look yourself," Romano hated roses. He never knew why though, they were pretty but something from his childhood made him hate them. The smell of them was nauseating; it made him want to throw up. Spain went and opened the door. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the bouquet of roses.

"Where did these come from?" Spain asked, he knew Romano didn't give them to him, he remembered how much Romano hated roses. Spain grabbed the card and read it.

Dear lover,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Do you love me?

Because I love you

-Secret Admirer


	4. A Sudden Realization

Romano walked over to Spain and took the note from him. He read it.

"Who is the bastard who wrote this?"Romano looked at Spain, he felt betrayed.

"I don't know… I wonder…" Spain said, he went upstairs and grabbed the note he had found on his pillow, it was the same hand writing but who…. Who wrote this? Romano followed behind Spain.

"What the hell? Who wrote that?"Romano asked again.

"I don't know Lovi, I just don't know," Spain almost dropped the notes. But didn't, he set them on his dresser.

"Well then figure out," Romano picked up the note, it smelled of roses. The note brought a memory back.

_Chibiromano Went to go find Chibitalia but couldn't, he cried, he remember a taller man with longer blonde hair helping him up. ChibiRomano was scared. This man smelled of roses. He picked ChibiRomano and carried him to his house. He was scared, he tried to get away but couldn't, he remembered being carried into the house and the sudden smell of roses was intoxicating. He remembered the smell of roses, The red bed spread, this mans blonde hair and blue eyes. It must have been the same person._

Romano snapped back to reality when Spain snapped in front of his face.

"Are you ok?" Spain asked his green eyes looking deeply concerned.

"Yah, of course I'm ok! Why?" Romano looked down at the note.

"You smelled that note… it was kind of weird" Spain said looking at the paper in Romano's hands. "Why did you smell it?"

"It smells like… roses… that are why…" Romano said still looking down at the note.

"You hate roses though…"Spain said picking up the other note of the dresser and smelling it. "It does smell like roses..."

"Told you… tomato bastard…" Romano set the note back on the dresser. "Hey, what time is it?"

Spain looked over at his alarm clock "1:30"Romano sighed.

"Were you planning on doing something tonight?"Romano asked looking over at Spain, figuring that he was just going to hangout with France and Prussia like usual.

"No, I wasn't planning on doing anything…"Spain said "why?"

"Because you just… you're just usually doing something so I thought maybe… you were busy…." Romano said he looked down again.

"No, I want to spend the day with you," Spain said smiling. Romano looked up at him. 'His gorgeous green eyes...' Romano thought then shook that thought away, he was going soft.

"I mean of course only if you want to…"Spain said looking at Romano's expression.

"Fine," Romano said, Even though deep inside he wanted to spend all his time with Spain.

"Ok, we should go to the park!" Spain suggested

"Ok... let me get my jacket," Romano went to grab his jacket. "McKay we can go now"

Spain grabbed Romano's hand and lead him outside. The rain had let up and it was sunny now. They walked to the park. When they got there it was 2:00. Romano sat down on a swing. Spain pushed him. Romano flipped out and fell off the swing.

"Damnit you tomato bastard" Romano said laying in the woodchips face down.

"aw. Lovi I'm so sorry!" Spain ran over to Romano and helped him up. He brushed Romano off.

"Tomato…bastard…." Romano said standing now. They walked over and sat on the ground. They stayed at the park until the sun went down and it started getting dark.

When they got home it was 9, Romano went and took his jacket off and hung it up. Then went and got changed into pajamas. When Romano came back downstairs Spain asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with him. Romano decided he had nothing better to do and with that they were on the couch watching a movie. Spain tried to make a move. He put his arm around Romano's shoulder.

"Um, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Romano turned and looked at him.

"Aw, Lovi, why don't you want to snuggle with me?"Spain looked into Romano's eyes. Romano couldn't take his beauty right now. Romano snuggled up to Spain. Spain smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Romano yawned. "Tired?" Spain asked.

"Yes…" Romano yawned again.

"Alright, let's go to be then "Spain picked Romano up bridal style and carried him to Spain's bed.

He set Spain on the bed and climbed under the covers. Romano was out like a light.

Romano dreamed of that face. Blonde hair, blue eyes, suddenly he figures out who it was.


	5. Rose petals and jealousy

Longer blonde hair… Blue eyes. It was Francis. He realized that if he told Antonio it would ruin his friendship. But how in the hell was he supposed to keep that a secret. What if France took his dear Spain? He didn't even have the chance to tell him he loved him. And now he was going to lose him to the perverted bastard. Damn his odds sucked. He realized he was with Spain right now so he clung to Spain and pretended to be asleep.

"Ti Amo…."Romano said "asleep".

"Aww, Lovi, I knew it," Spain hugged him, Romano was a little annoyed but he had to pretend he was asleep. He couldn't let Spain know he was awake. Spain closed his eyes and smiled. He was so in love, although he knew telling Romano would only make him mad. But he said it anyway. "Te Amo Roma," Spain said pulling Romano a little closer. Spain pulled his head up and gently kissed his lips. He was surprised to find that Romano was kissing him back. Spain kissed him for quite some time. He wished Roma acted like this all the time, but he knew it would never happen. After that he felt Romano's arms embrace him in a cute gentle hug and he fell asleep.

France snuck into Spain's house and took out a pair of scissors; he gently cut a lock of Spain's perfect chocolate hair. He placed it in a bag. Swiftly and quietly without waking them up he stole a kiss and then snuck back out but not before almost tripping over the couch and making a lot of noise, he got why Romano didn't wake up but he wondered how Spain could still be asleep. When he was outside he immediately left Spain's yard in a fast pace. Romano woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at Spain; he could smell that intoxicating Rose smell again. He knew that Francis had been there. He had come into the room while they were sleeping. Romano felt sick to his stomach, he wished he could tell Spain but he was scared. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want Spain to lose his good friend, nor did he was to see Spain cry. He was stuck. He went downstairs to get a drink of water when he reached the bottom step he put his foot down and realized he was stepping on something soft. It freaked him out so he turned the light on to see a bunch of red rose petals everywhere.

"DAMN IT!"Romano yelled, which led to Spain waking up and running down the stairs to see what was going on. Spain's eyes widened in astonishment. Romano looked over at Spain, his expression made him sad; he wished he could do something nice for Spain. He couldn't think of anything.

"I'm going back to bed" Romano said sadly going up into his bedroom, he heard Spain protest but he didn't want to argue, he just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything, he didn't want to fight over Spain, he just wished Spain was his, he didn't want to fight or compete over something like this, but he would do whatever he could to not lose Spain. He would even tell him he loved him, but only if it came down to that. He wouldn't lose this competition.


	6. A sad awaking and a beautiful moon

When Romano awoke Spain wasn't there, the rose petals were all cleaned up. He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

Hey Lovi,

You over slept again, there's Breakfast in the fridge.

And I will be back, France asked me to hangout with him for awhile, so I'll be gone until 2.

~Antonio.

"He went to hangout with that perverted bastard, damn I need to up my game, "Romano sighed and opened the fridge, he grabbed the breakfast and stuck it in the microwave. Too hungry and too lazy to wait, he grabbed a tomato and ate it. When the microwave beeped he pulled his food out it being too hot he dropped it.

"Well there goes my breakfast "Romano said picking up the food off the floor and throwing it into the garbage, he grabbed another tomato and ate it. He went and layed on the couch. What could he do that would make Spain love him? What could he do to show Romano that he loved Spain? He decided he would just tell Spain how he felt. He would wait until Spain came back home and then as soon as he walked in the door Romano would tell him. Romano felt butterflies, he wanted to tell Spain but part of him was sad. He turned the TV on to wait for Spain.

Hours past he looked at the clock on the wall. 1:00, 1:30, 2:00, 2:30, 3:00. He wondered if something had happened so he went to upstairs to grab his phone, he was about to dial Spain's number when he saw he had 2 new texts, He opened one, one was from Feli about random stuff, the other one was from Spain saying he was spending the night with France and Prussia. Romano nearly fell over and started crying. But didn't, that was too soft for Romano.

Romano really didn't want to spend the night alone, but he had a lot of thinking to do. It was about 6:00 when he got a call from Spain; he ignored it, and put his phone back in his pocket. He climbed the ladder to the attic, and then he climbed the next ladder to get to the roof. He sat on the roof and laid back. He felt a cool breeze it was comforting, and up here he could breathe without that intoxicating rose smell. He watched the moon rise; the cold silence of the night provided him with thoughts. He felt his pocket vibrate, without looking to see who it was he answered it.

"Hello? Lovi?"The worried Spaniard said on the other end.

"Yah?"Romano said yearning for Spain to be with him.

"Are you ok? You didn't answer my first call."Spain said still worried about Romano.

"I'm fine, listen Spain there's something I have to tell you…"Romano said sighing, the butterflies rose in his stomach to his throat. "I lo-"

"Lovi, I'm really busy, can you tell me tomorrow?"Spain asked sighing, he had no idea what Romano was about to tell him, he just figured Romano was going to complain about something.

Romano felt tears well up in his eyes, he wiped them away. "y-yah, I'll talk to you tomorrow then" Romano said with fake cheerfulness.

"Ok bye Roma" Spain said hanging up leaving Romano feeling completely empty and sad. Romano stood up and looked over the edge. He thought about jumping, but then again he couldn't really die, so there was no point in going through so much pain for nothing. He could see his breath.

Someone behind him yelled."Hey!" and grabbed his arm pulled him away from the edge.


	7. Strictly Prussian business

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS! WARNING CONTAINS THE AWESOME PRUSSIA :D HIS AWESOMENESS MAY OR MAY NOT BURN YOUR EYES**

* * *

He turned his head to see Prussia.

"Why are you here?" Romano said looking down at his feet.

"well, because that damned France kicked me out because I drank 3 of his wine bottles" Prussia said with his classical "I am awesome" smile.

"y-you… mean he's alone with that perverted bastard?!"Romano was pissed now, because now France could take advantage of drunken Spain. "So, you got kicked out so you came here? Why here? Why not Russia's? Or your house?" Romano asked, he didn't exactly hate Prussia, but he was annoying, even though he didn't really know him too well.

"well I was walking home and I saw you standing on your roof, I thought you were going to jump so the awesome I saved you "Prussia said although his story was only have true. "Say, do you have any beer?" Prussia said with his smile again.

"We... have wine and rum… why?" Romano said. Something about Prussia always made him feel uneasy.

"Sweet!" Prussia said grabbing Romano's hand and dragging him back into the house. Romano tried to get away but Prussia's grip was to strong. Prussia dragged him to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. He pulled out two glasses and poured wine into them. He handed one to Romano. Romano looked at him weird and then drank it. Usually you were supposed to drink wine slow but Romano gulped the whole glass.

"Wow... slow down"Prussia said with a short 'kesesese'.

"Why? What's the point?" Romano asked with a half smile.

"I guess you're right" Prussia said while Romano poured himself another glass. Romano then drank that one in one gulp and poured another, this time instead of drinking this one fast he sat down on the couch. And slowly drank it. He was surprised when he turned his head and saw Prussia sitting there.

Prussia looked directly into Romano's eyes. "I can seem to figure you out"

Romano got a little annoyed by this, "maybe you're not supposed to then".

"But what if I want to" Prussia said still looking at him. Romano's face turned a little red, He almost choked on his wine. He got up and ran to the kitchen to pour himself more wine. When he turned back around Prussia was there, smiling and being nothing but intimidating.


	8. an awkward italian moment

"Prussia…."Romano hiccupped.

"Ja?"Prussia was still standing right in front of Romano, Romano was still getting intimidated, and Prussia's white hair and reddish eyes made Romano feel small and fragile.

"…..can you move please…?"Romano hiccupped again.

"No "Prussia said between sips of his wine. "Keseseses, you're cute when you blush like that" he gently put a hand on Romano's face.

"Uh, heh, I have to pee" Romano said running upstairs and hiding in the bathroom. 'Why was Prussia being so creepy…?' Romano thought.

* * *

"…I don't think Romano likes me like that…. I tell him I love him… but he never tells me the same…" Spain looked down into his glass of wine.

"Ohohohn~, well maybe you're not meant to be with Romano... maybe with someone more fitting or someone who will respect you more…" France sat down on the couch next to Spain.

"Like who?" Spain laughed a bit; being with someone other than Romano was an oddly funny thing.

"Like me…"France breathed, he knew Spain wouldn't remember anything tomorrow; he had to take advantage of the moment. He leaned over and kissed Spain. Spain didn't understand what was going on. Did France have feelings for him? He felt France's hand slowly unbutton his shirt. He didn't understand. He was so lost he couldn't move.

"Wait… France… no…"Spain managed to say. That didn't stop France.

* * *

Prussia knocked on the door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Romano was still in shock, was Prussia just playing with him or did he actually have feelings for him… Romano wished Spain was here. He didn't want to leave the bathroom, he was scared to see what awaited him, and he knew Prussia wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He would have to go out there and face him. Romano opened the door to see Prussia standing there staring at him. He walked out of the bathroom, past Prussia and down the stairs. He went to the kitchen to grab his wine. He drank it. And poured himself another glass. Again when he turned Prussia was there. But this time was different, Prussia grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him closer. He kissed him. This left Romano in a whirl of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I just…"Prussia said trying to think of words to finish his sentence.

"…go…" Romano said setting the wine glass on the counter.

"Wait…what?" Prussia asked staring at him.

"Go. Just please… go, leave…"Romano said looking down at his feet. When he looked back up Prussia was gone. Prussia walked to Germany's house, where he now lived. He went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed, he laid back, staring up at the ceiling he felt his heart crush but at the same time that was the best night of his life. He had never been with someone who made him feel so happy. Not even Russia, in fact Russia pissed him off. Prussia couldn't help but be happy even though he had been kicked out twice in one night, he got a kiss... And he hopped it wasn't going to be his last.


	9. A prussians help?

Romano spent the rest of the night laying on the couch even though he had drank more than half of a wine bottle he was still almost completely sober. From what had happened Romano was so confused, he always though Spain's friends hated him, well he was right about France hating him. But he thought Prussia was with Russia. He didn't know anymore he was so confused. He just wanted everything to be over; he wanted to be with Spain. But he didn't even know if Spain loved him or not. Last time when he was about to tell him Spain totally didn't want to hear it. He yearned for him. For him to come home, he was also worried because he didn't trust that pervert France. He didn't want him to be there with France.

Romano couldn't stand it anymore he picked up his phone he thought this was better than nothing. He dialed Spain's number then pressed call. It rang twice then went to voicemail. He called again. France answered.

"Bon jour Romano" France said.

"Where's Antonio?" Romano asked now he was worried even more.

"He's busy, I've decided I'm going to make him mine, sorry Romano you got the short end of the stick. Poor you." France said not feeling bad for him at all. Romano was getting pissed but he knew France wouldn't let him in his house.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD GIVE ME SPAIN BACK!"Romano was mad; he gained his "legendary" fire eyes.

France giggled, "Goodbye Roma" And with that France hung up. Romano was worried about what France was going to do to Spain. He couldn't do anything about it. He got an idea, it involved Prussia though. He looked down at his phone. He looked through his contacts; he was surprised his phone had Prussia's number. He called it. When he heard Prussia answer it he felt relieved.

"Hallo?"Prussia answered.

"I need your help…" Romano hated admitting he needed anyone's help, but he needed to save Spain.

"Keseseseseseses, little Romano needs my help, I'll be honored" Prussia said still laughing a bit.

"Shut up! I need your help just hurry and get over here!" Romano yelled not wanting to play games with Prussia. He hung up. A little while later the Prussian showed up. He didn't even knock he just walked in and yelled "the awesome I is here". Romano waited for him to calm down and then he explained the plan to him.

"Ok, ill help" Prussia said, he didn't want to but Spain was his friend and he would do anything to be on Romano's good side. So of course he agreed to help.


	10. Gil to the rescue and a british secret

Prussia walked up to France's door and knocked. He heard shuffling. Then France came and answered the door. His hair was all messed up.

"Hey, Francis I left my phone here, can I come in and get it? Prussia was an awesome liar; he could keep the same expression.

"Oui, hurry please…" France said opening the door more for Prussia to walk in.

"I think I left it upstairs" Prussia looked around he couldn't see Spain though. He heard a half muffled sound come from the closet, he pretended he didn't hear it. He went upstairs with France following. Prussia knew Frances house pretty well. He walked into the room. He pretended to look for his phone, he looked under the bed.

"Hey, Francis will you look in the closet?"Prussia asked.

"Um, sure, but why were you in the closet any-"Before France could finish Prussia grabbed a screwdriver and ran out. He slammed the bedroom door and jammed the lock with the screwdriver. He went downstairs to where he had heard the muffled sounds. He opened the closet, There lying on the ground was Spain. His green eyes opened wide with confusion. Prussia helped him up. He balanced his weight to Spain's so he could keep him up. Spain looked a little cut up, Prussia could hear France yelling. But they made it out of the house safely. Prussia walked Spain back to his house.

Prussia walked Spain into the house. Romano ran and hugged Spain, Spain still didn't say anything. Romano understood, he couldn't say anything, not yet. Romano thanked Prussia. Prussia hugged Romano and whispered in his ear "anytime," Prussia then hugged Spain and left. Romano immediately hugged Spain again. After a few minutes he heard sobbing and felt tears on his shoulders. Spain needed a hug, and Romano would be here to comfort him, this was how he would win. He would be there.

"Hey… Antonio….?" Romano said still hugging Spain.

"Si….?" Spain answered, it being the first word he had said in hours.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Romano asked him, he was still hugging him; he wanted Spain to feel as comfortable as possible.

"Roma….."Spain breathed.

"What?" Romano felt himself getting annoyed. He shook those feelings away.

"..I'm scared Roma…." Spain said with his face buried in Romano's shirt.

"Why? Why are you scared Antonio?" Romano asked pulling away from Spain to look him in the eyes. Spain was looking down.

"Because, I'm scared he… he will be in my dreams…"Romano watched a tear fall and splash on the ground.

"I'll be there, with you," Romano said still trying to look Spain in the eyes. "Let's go..." Romano grabbed Spain's hand and led him upstairs, without getting ready for bed they climbed into bed and fell asleep. Romano stayed close by Spain. He finally got Spain to stop shaking and sobbing. He heard Spain's breathe even out and he knew he was asleep. Seconds after that Romano crashed. He awoke in the morning to see that Spain was still asleep. He looked at the alarm clock, it was only 5am, and he had only slept for two hours. He snuggled up to Spain and let his head land straight in the pillow. He fell asleep after that.

"Come on, you have to!" France yelled at Britain.

"No, I am not going to erase his memory just because you messed up. You should've been more careful!"Britain yelled back.

"Or maybe I should tell him about your… little crush on his little Roma?" France said.

"Fine! Damn it! Just tell me what you want to erase and I will…..." Britain wondered how France had even known that, but then again France seemed to know a lot about love.


	11. A favor for a prussian

"How did you even know that?" Britain yelled he never showed any signs of him liking Romano; maybe he should do something...

"Well, you didn't deny it so it must mean it's true" France smiled, everything about him annoyed Britain. But now he knew Britain's secret, there was nothing Britain could do he would have to listen to France.

"DAMN IT, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO ERASE AND THEN GET THE FOK OUT!" Britain was getting very annoyed. He couldn't stand that damn French man.

"I want you to erase the whole other night, then I will go…" France said.

"Fine" Britain walked into his cellar; he grabbed one of his oldest spell books of the shelf and went with it back to the floor. He opened it to page 667 he looked down at the page, placing both hands down on the book he started to say the chant. The book glowed a faint blue light, France saw this from up the stairs, the cellar was no place for France, it was gross and dirty.

A sudden flash of light knocked France of his feet and before he knew it he was practically laying on the stairs. Britain came up the stairs purposely stepping on France.

"Now get out," Britain had run out of patience, he was still in his calmer phase though. France could see his green eyes starting to blaze. France left.

France started to wonder if it had worked, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Spain. In a few seconds Spain responded and he knew everything was ok now. But what was he going to do with Romano and Prussia, he had figured out this was a planned event. He went home. He kept thinking, what was he going to do? He got in the bath. What was he going to do? Lying in the warm water triggered his mind power. He decided he would get them together. He still hadn't figured out who Romano loved, he couldn't read Romano as well as the others. But he knew Prussia loved Romano; he got that from him when he was drunk, although he had to admit he thought Prussia loved Russia, but then again… didn't china love Russia?France was making himself confused. He got up and drained the water. He got dressed. But how would he get them together?

* * *

Romano noticed that Spain suddenly got happier as if the other night hadn't happened. He felt himself feeling happier, he slowly started to forget about what France had done. Until Prussia called, then he remembered what happened and snapped back to reality

"Hello?" Romano answered.

"Hallo" Prussia replied back.

"What do _you_ want?" Romano asked narrowing his eyes.

"You owe me" Prussia said with a little laugh.

"What? I don't owe you!" Romano felt himself getting annoyed. There went his happiness.

"I saved Spain, and now you owe me" Prussia explained

"Fine, what do I owe you…?" Romano asked he knew that Prussia did save Spain, he was very thankful, but he didn't think he owed Prussia anything.

Prussia smiled "I just want to hang out sometime".

"Fine" Romano wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Ok, how about Friday then?" Prussia asked laughing in his mind, laughing out loud would only make Romano mad.

"That's tomorrow though!" Romano didn't really have anything planned but this was really short notice.

"So? Tomorrow it is" Prussia decided.

"Fine! But this is not a date! This is just as friends!" Romano yelled. He didn't want Prussia to get any ideas.

"Ok, bye" Prussia hung up. "This is definitely going to be a date" Prussia smiled; finally he got to do what he wanted.


	12. Clearing the awkwardness

The next day rolled around, Romano got out of bed and started his day how he always started it. Rolling out of bed and making Spain make him breakfast. After breakfast he sat on the couch. Prussia texted him telling him he wanted to meet soon. Romano replied. Romano knew he couldn't flake out on Prussia, he owed him. But at what cost?

Prussia texted him and told him to meet him at the park. "Antonio, I'm going now" Romano said grabbing his jacket and slipping his shoes. Spain walked into the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spain asked.

"Um, well Feli wanted to me to go hangout with him..." Romano lied, he didn't want to lie to Spain, but he couldn't exactly just tell him he was going to hang out with Prussia.

"Oh ok" Spain smiled, "have fun".

Romano left without saying another word; Spain was just making it all worse. A little while later he was at the park. He saw Prussia leaning against a wall. Prussia smiled when he saw him. Romano glared.

"Look you're finally here" Prussia said with a smirk.

"….shut up…" Romano breathed.

"Fine, so what do you want to do?" Prussia said his smirk starting to fade.

"So you invite me to come hangout with you, and then you're going to make me choose what we are going to do?"Romano explained.

"…Ja, sorry. Well if I'm choosing then we are going to watch a movie" Prussia reached for Romano's hand.

"No" Romano looked away.

"Fine" Prussia started walking and Romano followed. They walked into the city. Down through the streets and to the cinema. Prussia bought two movie tickets. And they went into the movie theater; Romano turned his cell phone off, as did Prussia. The movie started.

Spain figured Romano would be getting annoyed with Germany by now so he called him to see when he wanted to come home. Romano didn't answer, it went straight to voicemail. He decided he'd call Feli to see what was going on. He dialed Feli's number and pressed call.

"Hello?"Feli answered.

"Hey, Feli will you tell Romano I'll be there to pick him up soon?" Spain asked.

"Romano? I'm sorry, Romano never came here" Italy explained.

"Oh really?" Spain wondered why Romano would lie about where he was going. Spain felt himself get a little angry.

"Yah, well I've got to go, I'm busy, and Germany and I have plans today" Italy hung up.

"This is weird…" Spain put his phone back in his pocket and then walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an unopened bottle of wine and opened it. Without grabbing a glass to pour it into he drank it. With the wine he walked back to the couch and sat down. A couple hours later Romano came home.

"So…Roma, where were you?" Spain's face grew grim; Romano took one look at him and knew he was incredibly drunk. He saw at least 5 empty bottles of wine and rum on the ground.


	13. A Drunken Spaniard

**I deeply apologize, i will try to update as much as possible, ive really enjoyed writing this, and thanks to all of you have read this. i also want to apologize to all of you Spain fans in advance, SPAIN IS REALLY A GOOD GUY I SWEAR! however Spaniard+rum/wine= Drunken jerk, or as romano would say, Drunked bastard. Well anyway enjoy. oh and i REGRET NOTHING!  
**

* * *

Spain got up and grabbed Romano's arm. He shoved him into a wall. Romano looked away.

"I'm going to ask you… one more time: Where were you?" Spain's breath smelled of alcohol. Romano grimaced he hated that smell.

"I…I…." Romano stammered he didn't want to answer, he knew how pissed Spain would be.

"You?" Spain started glaring.

"I… wasn't at Feli's…" Romano confessed.

"You don't say? I called Feli and he told me you never even came over! SO WHERE WERE YOU!?"When Spain started yelling Romano knew he was mad. He whimpered.

"I was out, I went to see a movie…"Romano explained.

"A movie? With who damn it!?"Spain was so angry he probably could've killed whoever was the one who went with Romano to the movie.

"…no one" Romano felt bad; he couldn't just tell Spain that he went to see a movie with his best friend. But what else was he supposed to do?

"You went to a movie by yourself?" Spain smirked, he knew Romano was lying.

"…yes?" Romano had just been trying to protect Spain, but maybe telling him the truth was the best thing to do, he couldn't though…

"I'll ask one more time, answer this time…Who did you go with?"Spain's face grew darker and darker.

"p-Prussia…."Romano looked away.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO WITH HIM?! HES MY BEST FRIEND DAMN IT LOVINO! DAMN IT!" Spain got a hold of Romano's shirt collar and held him by that. Romano could barely breath, it didn't help that he was scared either. He wished he could just turn into liquid and slip away, but there was no chance of that happening now was there? Romano didn't say anything and it became silent.

"…why would you do that?!" Spain's anger still showed. Romano stayed silent; he couldn't seem to find even the slightest of words. "Fine, if you're going to be like that then you can't stay here" Spain dragged Romano to the door and threw him out into the rain. Romano with no shoes or coat started to walk to Feli's he didn't know where else to go.

He was walking when a car pulled up to him. They rolled down the window; it was too dark to see them though.

"Hey, get in, it's cold" Romano recognized this accent, it was Britain.

"Why? Why you of all people? Why would you be helping me, you hate me, and you also hate Spain" Romano said glaring into a car, he still couldn't see Britain's face.

"Fine if you really want to walk in the bloody rain then ok" Britain didn't really mean it.

"Wait… no…" Romano really didn't want to be in the rain anymore.

"Then get in the car..." Britain said opening the car door. Romano slowly got in the car. "Where are you trying to go?"

"To my little brothers…" Romano was shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh ok…" Britain started the car up again. Romano put his seatbelt on. Romano got to Germanys house. No one was there. Not even Prussia. Romano walked back to the car. He sighed.

"No one's there…" Romano said looking through the car window.

"Well I'm not going to just leave you in the rain… you're welcome to stay at my house" Britain offered. Romano was too tired to argue, he got back into the car. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wished to sleep forever. Britain started driving again. Soon they were at Britain's house. Romano sleepishly got out of the car and followed Britain into the house.

"There's a guest bedroom upstairs to the left" Britain said throwing a towel to Romano. Romano was too tired to catch it so he just let it land on his feet. He bent over to pick it up and then he went upstairs. When he got to the room it was quiet. He heard a soft breeze outside. Walking over to the window he noticed the moon was full in the sky. He slightly smiled and then he started to think about what had happened with Spain. He felt sad all over again. He opened the window with a little push. He stuck his feet out to feel the breeze. It felt cold and nice.

The rain had let up, although it was still pretty cold outside. When Romano got too cold he brought his feet back in. He closed the window. Sighing, he knew tomorrow he would have to face Spain soon. But right now there was something more important. He decided he would face what would come. But he would do it with high energy which meant sleeping. He climbed under the beds covers. He was so tired he crashed 2 seconds after his head hit the pillow.

Britain went into the room after Romano was asleep. He stood there for a minute. Realizing Romano was in a deeper sleep he walked over to him and stole a kiss. Romano didn't even move. He was completely asleep. Britain smiled and walked out. _He had finally got his kiss._


	14. Under control

**i apologize for the short chapter. SUSPENSE BUILDER :D  
**

* * *

Britain awoke to morning light seeping through his drapes. "Bloody hell…" Britain got up groggily. He rubbed his eyes and went into the bathroom. Splashing water on his face he started to remember that Romano was in his house. He went down the hall to see that Romano was still completely asleep. _He still had time to make breakfast_. He ran downstairs and to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Romano awoke to a fire alarm going off. He fell off the bed and landed on his head. _What the hell?!_ Romano thought. He got up to investigate. He went downstairs to see Britain spraying a fire extinguisher everywhere. Soon Romano was covered in it…

"What the hell?!" Romano yelled still not understanding what was going on. He was still half asleep. Britain grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him upstairs.

"We have to wait for that stuff to clear up…" Britain explained. Romano opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang. He answered it.

"Omg! Lovi where are you?" Spain was back to his normal self again. Romano hung up; he didn't want to talk to Spain right now. He walked back into the guest bedroom. About ten minutes later he got a phone call from Feli. Romano answered it.

"Hey Romano, what's going on? Spain called, he said you were acting out of the ordinary" Italy's voice seemed different. But Romano was a little relieved to hear it.

"listen close, I'm not saying this again, Spain got drunk and got mad at me for not telling me where I was, so he literally threw me out into a storm, I went to go stay at your house but you weren't home… so I somehow ended up staying at England's…" Romano kept his voice steady. He was getting upset again.

"Wait you're at England's?" Italy asked, Romano could hear his voice change, he could hear how worried Italy had just become.

"Yah, why?" Romano didn't think it was a big deal so he didn't know why Feli thought it was.

"Oh no… Roma… you need to leave right now… you don't know the real reason why Spain hates Britain…." Italy said his voice rushed and worried.

"Wait wh-"Britain knocked the phone out of Romano's hand. He grabbed Romano by the wrists and pushed him to the ground. He sat on him not letting him up.

"HEY SCONE BASTARD! GET OFF!" Romano yelled and started struggling.


	15. It's a kiss? yes, only a kiss

**Again, im sorry for the short chapter. And im also really sorry to you England fans. He really is a good guy. I promise. _well... enjoy._**

* * *

"I got my first kiss and I will have my other, give it to me… my kiss" Romano was really getting creeped out by Britain. First Britain was laying on him. Second Britain was demanding a kiss. Third… BRITAIN WAS JUST BEING A CREEP!

"I'm not kissing you!" Romano yelled still struggling.

"Well too bad, I can make you" Britain smirked.

"You don't know what you're starting! Please just stop…!"Romano was scared and angry. He was still struggling. But he couldn't seem to move Britain off.

"No, I will not stop until I get my kiss!" Britain said.

"Well you're not getting a kiss so HAH!" Romano was still struggling.

"Then I'm not moving" Britain was still smirking. Romano continued to struggle. He wished he was home. He wished he was with Spain…_safe_

* * *

Italy called Spain as soon as Romano had hung up on him. He was listening to it ring when finally Spain answered.

"Hello Feli, did you talk to Romano?" Spain was worried out of his mind.

"Yes! Antonio something's happened… Romano said you got drunk last night and threw him into the rain and locked him out. So he tried to come here but I was out with Germany… and apparently from there Britain came along and Romano stayed the night at Britain's… And I think something happened… So now he's stuck at Britain's!"Italy's words were almost slurred because he was talking fast.

"What?! My Lovi!" Spain hung-up. He set his phone down and ran upstairs. He ran to his closet and unlocked it. He grabbed his axe and headed for Britain's house. When Spain made it to Britain's he heard Romano yelling. Spain smashed the door and ran to find Romano.

* * *

France watched Spain leave his house. He knew then was a good time. He grabbed all of his rose petals and carried them into the house. He threw them and spread them everywhere. He left before Spain came home. And only then did he realize Spain had his axe. Which way did he go again? France started walking in the direction that Spain had gone in. he got to Britain's house. _Wait…. Why is the door knocked down?_ France slowly stepped inside.


	16. The ending that was never to become

**this is the end everyone, thank you for reading this story. :'D brings tears to my eyes.**

* * *

France heard yelling upstairs. He ran up there to see Spain trying to kill Britain. France ran and grabbed Spain's arm and pulled him away. "STOP!" France yelled. Spain pushed France out of the way causing him to trip and fall knocking Britain down. While he was laying on Britain, something triggered. Looking at his face up close must have taken all of Frances hidden feelings and now he was in love with Britain again. _Could his feelings for Spain, really be for Arthur?_

France was still laying on Britain when he started to yell "get off of me you bloody Frog!" Britain started struggling.

"Go!" France yelled at Spain to leave. Spain picked Romano up and threw him over his shoulder.

When they were gone France let Britain up. "You could've done something you regretted…" France looked at Britain. Britain was looking away. "It's not my fault… I don't get it…. I don't know why I love him so much… I just do…" Britain explained. France felt sad. But he knew… over time that he would find someone else. There was bound to be someone else…

"It's ok Arthur, but you have to understand that Romano loves Spain…" France said. He wanted so badly to kiss Britain. But knowing how bad that would look right now. France didn't do anything. He got up and left. Britain didn't move. He just sat there… he knew what he had done was wrong. But it was too late. He didn't want to erase anyone's memory… he could've… he could even make Romano love him. But it wouldn't be real. It would never be.

* * *

When Spain got home he first noticed the rose petals everywhere. He chuckled a little but then went back to being serious. He put his axe away and then he set Romano on the couch. "Romano…. We need to talk" Spain said, Romano refused to even look at Spain.

"Fine… talk" Romano said still looking away. Spain grabbed Romano's head and faced it towards his. They were now making eye contact. Romano tried to move his head but Spain's grip was way too strong.

"You can't have a talk with just yourself" Spain said still looking at Romano directly.

"Well, what do you want me to say? You don't understand how scared I was… you threw me out into the rain. It was freezing out there. I bet you didn't know though, because you were in here, in the warmth…." Suddenly Romano's feelings just flooded out. "I… tried to go to Feli's, but he was out with Germany, so Britain offered me to sleep at his house so I did…"

"I'm so sorry Lovi; I didn't mean to kick you out…" Spain looked down for a minute but then back up. "Roma, did he kiss you?"

This hit Romano like a rock. He remembered what Britain had said: _I got my first kiss, and I will have my other…_ "I don't think so…. Why does it matter..?" Romano asked wishing he could look away he watched Spain's face grow dark.

"You don't get it do you? It matters because I love you, I don't know how many times I will have to tell you that before you get it. Britain loves you too… so I have a question, I need you to answer it true fully though…" Spain looked at him. Their eye contact was unbroken.

"Ok… what is it?" Romano was scared about what the question might be. He was scared for what to come. In a way he felt relieved. So Spain really did love him….. And to think all this time…. He had thought he was just a nuisance…_ so what was his question?_


	17. Solved

**hey guys, sorry about the last chapter, that was a prank, however this is the end, i hope you like it. i tried to sum everything up as much as i could. so hope you enjoy, ;D**

* * *

France walked home slowly. He already knew the future that was going to become. He had stolen one of Britain spell books once. He had been to the future. There would be a new country, and Britain would fall in love with him. But he knew someone else was for him too. When he got home he locked himself up in his room, not that he lived with anyone at the time. He sat up there and did nothing. There was nothing for him to do.

* * *

England felt like he should apologize. He got in his car, and drove over to Spain's. He got out of his car. He was too nervous to knock on the door so he thought he might just make sure Romano was home. He snuck in the back. He looked through the window. The window was opened a bit so he could hear everything that they said.

* * *

Prussia realized he hadn't seen Romano in awhile since the movie. He thought today might be a good day to go see him. He didn't own a car so he walked. When he got to their house he saw Britain's car there. He knew Britain was competition but he couldn't just run into their house and pull Britain out. So he walked around to the back, where he saw Britain there watching through the window. "Hey Cree-"Prussia started. "Shhh!" Britain interrupted.

Prussia decided to be quiet. He started to listen in.

* * *

Romano was waiting; he was starting to get very impatient. But he still stayed quiet.

"Romano, do you love me? I know how I feel about you… I just really need to know how you feel about me… because sometimes I feel like you hate me…" Spain said still looking at him. Their eye contact didn't break.

"You…. Tomato….bastard…. why would you think I didn't love you… I love you….." before Romano knew it he was being kissed. He kissed Spain back. He didn't want to be with anyone other than Spain, in fact he couldn't see himself love anyone that wasn't Spain. He couldn't imagine what it would be like without Spain or not being with him. But he would never tell him that it hurt too much to say. He couldn't suddenly become a softy. That would be unlike him.

"Romano, why didn't you ever tell me….?" Spain said breaking the kiss.

Romano didn't want the kiss to end but he still answered "I tried… you just told me you were busy and then you hung up…"

"…I'm so sorry lo-"Spain started but was interrupted by Romano "shut up… and kiss me already…" Spain smiled and kissed him.

* * *

It was now clear to Britain that Romano would never love him…ever. Britain didn't cry he just walked back to his car. Got in and without saying another word he drove off. When he got home he got in the bath. He felt stupid for ever falling for Romano. He knew it would be too good to be true... he hoped that one day he would find that certain someone… all he knew is that once he had them he would never let them go. No matter what happened he would always try to keep them there with him.

* * *

Prussia wasn't surprised at all, he knew that Romano was Spain's… there wasn't anything he could do... he left. He didn't want to go home; he just kept walking and walking until he happened to wander into snow. He didn't want to continue so he just lay in the snow. A young Russian man happened to stumble upon him. He laid in the snow next to him and smiled.

"Hard day too?" Russia said with a smile.

* * *

Romano was so happy that finally once in his life he could say that someone was his and that he was someone's. He had never been so happy in his life. Because now he could be something Italy couldn't, Italy could never be Spain's, and for some reason that brought Romano more joy then anything. When they finally broke apart they were both smiling.

"Aw, Lovi you should smile more~"Spain said smiling.

"Not a chance" Romano said and giggled a little.

* * *

This was the end of one story but could it also be the beginning of something else?

Could it be that even though France didn't get England, would he still be happy?

Even if England can't be with Romano will he feel his heart whole again?

And what about Prussia, he never knew what love was, will he ever?


End file.
